Conventionally, a terminal box which is not sealed with a resin (hereinafter, referred to as without-potting) has been proposed for the purposes of reducing the operating procedures and operating time required for manufacturing a terminal box, or reducing infiltration of moisture generated at the interface between a terminal box and a resin filled into the terminal box due to capillary action (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-63651).